


Hiding The Pain

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Hookedwayfinder, Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Moana is a proud woman after she takes an injury to her side she tries to hide it from Maui afraid to admit she'd been hurt.Maui can tell something is just not what, to bad this woman is to stubborn to tell him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moana and it's franchise and characters do not belong to me, they respectful belong to their creators and Disney.
> 
> I'm just borrowing them for my amusement

“We did it!” Moana cried.

“Congratulations, on not being dead, curly. You surprise me. But I'm still not taking that thing back. You wanna get to Te Fiti. You have to go through the whole oceans and bad. Not to mention Te Ka. Lava monster. Ever defeat a lava monster?” He asked sarcastically

 

“No. Have you?” She questioned.

 

“I'm not going on a suicide mission with some mortal. You can restore the heart  
without me. And me says ... No. I'm getting my hook. End of discussion.” He declared.

Her face turned a bit pale, and she started to grow dizzy. Her legs went out from under her and she landed flat on her bottom hard.

Her head spun she suddenly realized she was going to be sick.

She quickly empties her stomach into the ocean spewing up mostly liquid.

When there was only dry heaving left she tried to sit back up but fell back on her butt.

“Well you don't look so good Cupcake.” Maui observed sarcastically. 

She tried a fake smile but failed miserably.

“I'm sure it's just a bit of sea sickness.” She mumbled shrugging it off.

He went to check the sails her attention away from her.

A sharp dull pain pierced her like fire.

Throwing a glance toward him she lifts her shirt just enough to see the spot.

A broken spear head was lodged in her side oozing blood slowly around it.

Seeing Him fixing to turn around she shoved the shirt back down rather fast.

No way was she going to tell him she had actually gotten hurt.

He glanced at her she pretended to be watching the horizon instead.

He shrugged and checks the water.

The idea finally came to her when she spits one of his tattoos.

“You'll to be a hero. That's what you're about, right?”

“Little girl please, I am a hero.” he defended easily.

She rolled her eyes at his highly inflated ego and steals the banana he had started eating.

“Maybe you were but now …” she started

“Now you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti. The guy who cursed the world. Don't know one fellow. No one.” she continues then stops again to let that sink in.

“But, put this back. Save the world You'd be everyone's hero.

 

Maui... Maui... Maui…That's what they'll be saying.” She finished.

“We’ll never make it, without my hook.  
Not pass Te Ka.” He sighed.

“Then we go get that Hook.” She agreed.

“We’ll get the hook, face Te Ka restore the heart and you can be a hero and never have to see me again.” She told him persuasively.

He nodded agreeably.

That settled she leaned back against the mast trying to stop her head from spinning.

He reaches out a hand to shake her hand.

“Let's shake on it.” He suggested.

She took it expecting a normal handshake but soon was made aware of her mistake as he used it to propel her back into the water.

When the water put her back her face was much more pale than before but she smiled anyway as if to laugh.

He shrugged.

“Worth a shot fruitcake.” 

She was trying her best to keep from passing out. 

“You really do look so good but so you know here we are.” He informed her pointing up ahead.

“So you believe this Tomatoe has your hook?” 

“Yep if it's anywhere it's here.” He insisted completely confident.

On land he sets her by the boat “now you stay here with the other chicken.”he orders amused by his joke.

He proceeds to climb a cliff arguing with his tattoo mini me about it but she did not listen very well.

With a stamp that nearly made her topple she pushes herself to climb the cliff with him.

She had no idea why proving herself to him mattered but somehow it did.

At the top she collapsed from the effort swearing, she noticed the stain starting to show through her shirt and quickly tried to cover it with her arm.

But he he noticed.

“What is that” he asked.

“Oh it's just a bit of mud.” She quickly fibs.

Blowing the sand off the top he does a few jumps and says some words causing the door to the Lulouti to open.

With a cannon ball he sprang down the hole.

Taking a deep breath she jumps.

After escaping a few monsters she finds herself looking into a cave at the famous hook of Maui.

Something sneaks up on her causing her to punch before looking around.

Smiling she quickly apologizes.

Fitting her with a bunch of shiny stuff he sends her in as bait.

As she walks in she slips and falls to her knees many times as she fought back the sting of the tears that threatened to spill.

Only the thought of him watching her nearby kept her going trying to draw Tomatos attention.

Everything around her happened so fast that she lost track of everything.

The two of them were soon back on a boat heading towards The Fiti in no time at all.

But Moana was getting to be in pretty bad shape, she was still slowly losing blood and had no way to patch it up to discourage the flow.

She was slowly getting worse as time went by her face ever paler.

She didn't miss the questioning look coming over to her whenever she retched over the water and each time she waved it off as still getting use to sailing.

But all to soon they reach Te Fiti, but there blocking the path was Te Ka.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked up at Te Ka with dread trying to think spotting an opening she aimed the boat for it.

“What are you doing? Turn back, stop.” He cried.

But it was too late the blast sent them flying.

When she came to she opened her eyes and quickly looks for Maui.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

But then he was yelling at her as the bottom of the boat rushed up to meet her.

She collapsed falling flat on her butt again.

She just looked up at him as her vision flickered in and out.

On the fourth one he was gone he had transformed into a bird and disappeared.

Vision returning she lifted her shirt to look, and felt sickened at the sight.

The area around the broken spear head had a slightly grey tint, the injury was getting infected.

She lay on her stomach now retching over the side of the boat.

The water got blue and a glowing manta ray swam up under her boat.

“I see you made it past the reef.” A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Struggling to turn around and look her face registered shock.

“Gramma?” She asked.

“I guess I chose the right tattoo.” She observed.

Moana gives her a cautious hug.

“I tried Gramma I couldn't do it I just couldn't do it I failed.” She sobbed.

“Moana it's a your fault, I should have pushed you so hard.” She told her sadly.

Putting a hand over the decaying injury she whispers “it hurts so bad and yet I've tried to hold strong for so long.” 

“You always were a proud woman Moana afraid to admit when you get hurt afraid people will think less of you.” Gramma told her.

“Oh Gramma, I..I love him..if he knew I had gotten hurt by those Kakamora pirates he might never even want to be friends anymore much less anything else. Not that he does now..” she mumbles the thought of how readily he had just left her stranded while she was in such a vulnerable state twisting her heart with strength.

“Moana, in any relationship trust has to be able to go both ways you have to tell him the truth, if he can't accept you for getting hurt, then he's not for you anyway.” Gramma says wisely.

“But he's gone and I don't think he'll be coming back.” She mumbled sadly her twisted heart twisting even more.

“When you're ready I'll be with you.” Gramma told her.

Moana started to put her oar to the water but at the last minute threw it down and jumps into the water ignoring the pain as she collects the heart she had given back to the ocean.

Using needle and thread and whatever could be found to patch up the boat.

Hoisting the sails once more she returned to Te Fiti to face Te Ka and try to restore the heart on her own in her mind she could do it without Maui and if it killed her?

Judging from the looks of the Spear head injury she was dying anyway so why not die trying to save her island?

Positioning her boat she headed straight for Te Ka heading for one opening then when steam rose up she used it to go the opposite direction and with difficulty made it through.

That is until her boat capsized.

She tried her best to turn it over but Te Ka reached out for her.

She stared at the lava monster ready to face her death head on when a hawk came out of nowhere and Maui cuts her lava hand off with his hook.

Her hear untwisted and soared with renewed hope.

“Maui, you came back!” She cried.

He sent her wink.

“I got your back princess, go save the world.”

She stood for a moment her eyes shining up at him with renewed respect and love for this demigod.

But then she snapped back into reality remembering time was running out.

She moved fast towards the island.

A hit from a fireball made her crash.

She still tried to keep swimming toward the Island only to find at the top that she was gone.

Looking back at Te Ka the realization hit her.

Using the heart she called Te Ka's attention to her and off of Maui.

“Let her come to me.” She instructed.

Once more she ignored the pain as it grew worst.

Walking towards her she calmed her with a song from her head reminding her of who she is.

Placing the heart back it it's place she watched as Te Ka shed her lava skin and returned to her old green natural Te Fiti form.

Maui had by this time found his way to Moana’s side.

But the spearhead finally became too much to handle she pulled Maui close without thinking and slowly she gave him one kiss on the lips before toppling backwards off the Goddesses hand.

“Moana!” He cried turning giant hawk he grabbed hold of her by the arm with his talons.

Flapping hard he slowly lowered her to the ground.

Back in his normal shape he held her in his his strong arms.

“Moana what's happening why are you so weak.”

She smiled up at him weakly reaching up to touch his face, “don't..she paused coughed a moment then.”

“Don't leave me, I want, I want your face to be the last thing I see.” She mumbled.

He searched her over with tears dripping until he found the dark stain on her shirt he had seen once before back before they had visited Tomatoe.

Lifting the shirt he felt tears fall down his face.

“Moana how long has this been there?” He asked in tears.

“Kakamora.” She mumbled as she grew weaker.

Gripping the spear head he whispered in her ears.

“hold on Moana don't give in there may still be a chance.” He begged her.

“Oh Maui, just hold me please.” She begged.

“I already am.” He responded.


	3. Chapter 3

“Moana, Moana please stay with me.” He begged holding her to him.

Holding her he climbs up to Te Fit’s palm and lays her across it he looks up at Te Fit with tears.

Bowing with respect he humbles himself and begs.

“Te Fiti, please, can can you save her?” He asked her afraid of the answer.

“All through this journey she has been annoying, a pain in the rear end but through it all she became my friend, my rock through all this and I ..I love her..please Tell Fiti I'm sorry for stealing your heart but Moana put it back can't she be healed of this?” He begged.

Maui was so busy crying over Moana that he didn't see what Te Fito was doing.

Her hand had settled over the girl's body and Moana was shimmering.

The spear head dissolved, the open wound sealed itself and finally her eyes began to flutter.

As she woke she became aware of heavy sobs as if somebody was in pain.

Looking for the source she was greeted by a startling but also very sad sight.

“Maui? Are you okay why are crying?” she asked.

Maui’s head snapped up and he snatches her in his arms once more crying louder only this time with joy.

“You're alive, you had me so scared,I thought I’d lost you. Why? Why did you hide such an injury from m? I may have been able to dress it for you and you wouldn't have gotten so bad.” he growled.

She was startled by the way he seemed to even care.

She hung her head her own eyes tearing up…

“I..I'm sorry I was so afraid..I thought you would..I thought if you knew those Kakamora had injured me you'd think less of me..and i wanted..” she trailed off afraid to admit anymore.

Maui hugged her.

“Oh Moana, You are my best friend, Id never have thought less of you.” he assured her.

“Maui at that time..you didn't even like me, I didn't even think you would care much..” she admitted.

Looking up at Te Fiti he nodded his head and bowed “thank you Te Fiti.”

Maui led her to her boat.

He hugged her.

“See you out there princess.”

She felt her heart break in two, he didnt love her..she thought as she watched him fly away.

She fell to her knees crushed by the weight of the heart ache.

What do you expect? He's a demigod what would he want want with you?She admonished in her head.

Her journey home was half hearted but still she pointed her boat homeward trying to toss him from her mind.

She was half way before she found her mind returning to the way he had held her before she had been healed the way he had tried to comfort her and to the way he had cried over her.

The realization of his actions crashed over her.

All his actions pointed directly to the truth.

He did love her.

She turned her boat around and headed the direction she had seen him go.

Standing at the prow she called out his name hoping he might miraculously not be too far ahead and might hear her.

“MAUI! WAIT,please come back.” the last part she whispers to herself not wanting to sound desperate.

Moana searched the open sea for hours before stopping the boat feeling defeated.

She sat down calling herself all kinds of stupid.

“Why are you out here chasing after a demigod that probably has no interest in you? He may have cared about you enough to cry over you but he said you were his friend..he said nothing to indicate he wanted a mere mortal especially a stupid pathetic girl like you.” She wondered her heart breaking quickly.

But then her heart caught in her throat.

Something was in the water and it was moving fast towards her boat..it looked very big and scaly.

Grabbing her oar she tried to get her boat going at a faster pace trying to escape whatever it was.


	4. Chapter 4

A splash of the creature's tail ad she and the boat both went flying over the water.

She was stranded in the water without a boat she realizes as her boat sank.

She tried to swim as fast as possible but she knew it was futile this creature was built for water, it could definitely swim faster than her.

She screamed as loudly as possible “Maui, Maui, I need you Maui!” 

She was trying her best to survive but she soon felt something wrapping around her legs and pulling her back.

She was lifted in the hair where she hung precariously over his drooling open mouth.

She screamed louder and closed her eyes waiting for the monster to eat her.

“Hey Slimey, let her Go!” A familiar voice yells.

Maui! 

She mentally cried.

She opened her eyes in time to see his hook slicing through the tail with which the creature held her.

Moana fell back into the water and swam just far enough and waited.

He had succeeded in making the creature mad.

It had tried to snap at him but he was dancing around shapeshifting into different animals to get him off guard before switching back to cut him with his hook.

The creature apparently decided it didn't want to mess with Maui cause it tucked its mutilated tail under and swam away making a strange sound as it did.

After being sure it was gone he swam to Moana's side and hugged her close.

“Maui! You saved me!” She cried her eyes shining with respect.

“Of course I did I heard you scream and I knew better than to not check it out, nobody messes with my best friend.”

Moana who had been so happy to see him suddenly felt her heart twist.

Tears started and she started to swim away from him when he instead grabbed her and drew her close.

“Moana wait what is it? Are you hurt?” He asked concerned she may have been injured.

“No, not physically.” She responded her spirit sinking further.

“Then why do you look like you're about to cry?” He asked completely clueless.

She wept before she could speak.

“You wouldn't understand and don't have to so why bother explaining it to you, I was stupid to even think it was possible you'd ever care for me as I do you.” She responded weeping still harder.

“But Moana I do care for you.” He answers pulling her to him.

“As only a best friend I get it.” She responded bitterly.

“But Moana don't you see? Don't you see how crazy I get when I think I've lost you? Moana I told you we were best friends cause I believed that was all you wanted from me, but the truth is Moana I..I love you dearly. I need You.” Maui whispers so very carefully.

Moana looked at him shocked but then Maui shook his head.

“first order of business Moana, let's get you out of this water and somewhere dry then we can discuss this further.”

Moana looked around “but how?” She asked.

Maui turned himself into a dolphin and explained. “hold on tight to my Fin and I'll take you to an Island that I saw earlier just up ahead.”

Moana took hold of the fin and allowed felt her heart soar as she rode him over the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Maui soon reached the Island, here Moana climbed off his back and sat there watching as he began to shimmer before her eyes shapeshifter into a more human like form.

Instead of getting into the conversation right then he collected wood and started a fire.

Putting a log up close to it he sits down and Pat's the available space beside him.

Nervously she takes a seat and fidgets not sure where the conversation would go.

He faces Moana, takes her hand and begins.

“Moana, to finish what I was telling you earlier, my feeling for you are very real and very strong, I only told you what I did because I was afraid of making you uncomfortable.” He explains.

“Oh Maui, I should have been honest about my injury before , instead like an idiot I let it progress to a point where it wasn't fixable anymore.” She mumbled.

“It's okay Moana, we all make mistakes Even I do as you well know like me stealing the Heart of Te Fiti.” He reminded her.

Moana gazed at him with adoration. 

She really did love him, more than she could describe.

Maui pulls her in for a hug, before dipping down to kiss her gently to seal his words in truth.

She easily gives back as good as she was giving lips parting to allow his tongue to dart in and taste her mouth.

He pulled her even closer and was already fondling her when Moana sneezed.

Maui suddenly remembered her wet clothes and was trying to figure out how to get her dry ones before she caught a cold.

Moana saw him looking puzzled and curiously asked.

“What's wrong?” She asked worried she had done something wrong.

But instead he shook his head “nothing really just trying to figure out the best way to get you dry, those wet clothes are going to make you sick.” He explained.

Moana thought a moment “well it is just us two maybe I could just go commando for a while and let the fire dry my current clothing.” 

The suggestion quickly made her blush believing she had suggested to much.

“Trust me Moana if you were to do that I think quite a bit more than just your clothes would get heated up.” He teased.

Moana was not entirely uneducated about the deed. She had never actually done it but all villagers were given the talk by the village chief as soon as they were old enough to ask where babies came from.

But his particular phrasing was rather lost on her.

“What do you mean by that?” She asked confused.

Maui looked her over well before explaining it.

“I mean if you were to go that route I would not be able to promise I wouldn't want to do the deed with you.” He grinned.

Finally understanding she grinned “well, and why shouldn't we act on that want? I mean I am nineteen. I'd be a consenting woman.” She responded back only to quickly blush at her own boldness.

He stopped grinning inspecting her face for clues of sincerity.

“Wait you mean you want me to do the deed with you?” He asked nervously afraid he had it wrong.

“Yes.” She responded very confidently.

He just sat on the log staring at her in shock unable to grasp that her words were real but then she did what he last expected of a village chief of nineteen.


	6. Chapter 6

Moana stood in front of Maui and pulled off her shirt and draped it over the fire.

She seemed unaware of the near heart attack she was giving Maui who couldn't take his eyes off her.

She pulled her grass skirt off and draped it next to her shirt she was now as she had called it totally commando.

Turning around to face Maui she finally noticed that he looked rather close to fainting right there.

“Maui? Are you okay?” She asked suddenly more than a little self conscience of the way he was staring at her.

He tried to answer her but couldn't get the words out at all to form a coherent word.

“Um Maui did I break you?” She asked almost laughing at the look on his face.

When still he couldn't answer she stepped forward and kissed him.

That seemed to do the trick, he started and pulled his gaze to her eyes to kiss her back.

When she stopped and pulled away once more he managed to keep his eyes on her face instead of her exposed parts.

“I'm sorry Moana it's just you're so, you're so beautiful.” He pushed out.

She gave him a smirk as Maui raised his hands and hovered them over her breasts hesitantly not sure of himself.

Moana took his hands into her own hands and slowly placed them on her breasts whispering.

“It's okay, you can touch them.” She told him.

He slowly touches them Moana’s eyes close a bit slowly at the feel of his hands.

The reaction seemed to make Maui a bit more bold as he squeezed gently and leans forward.

He laps his large tongue over her nipples teasing them with the slowness of it.

Moana groaned happily enjoying the sensation.

Growing still bolder he pulled her into his lap continuing to tease her nipples with his tongue sucking first one then the other every once in awhile bringing out the moans with each flick.

Burying his face in her left boob, he held her with his left hand and explored the rest of her body with his right hand running fingers over her belly sliding the hand further down as she seemed to not be concerned about the trail his hand was traveling.

Eventually his large hand found her thighs here he used just two fingers to separate her folds to slip a single large finger deep into her center.

She gasped in mangled shock and pleasure at the sudden invasion. 

Seeing her growing aware of his actions he left the breasts to watch her face as he slowly strokes her as she arches trying to buck awkwardly against his hand. 

“Mmm, Moana.” he whispers in her ears as he feels her going nice and wet for him.

He slowly inserted a second finger and now she whimpered slightly her face the pure picture of bliss.

He pulled his drenched fingers from deep inside her just as she had come all over his hand.

Lifting her hips he whispers “look me in the eyes Moana, I want..I want to see your beautiful eyes.” 

She looked him dead center in the eye as he slowly positioned himself between her legs and slowly he helps lower her hips slowly until she was sitting on his lap with his cock deeply buried inside her.

Moana sat there at first eyes closed, gritting her teeth. There was overwhelming pain but she loved Maui and she had asked for this.

“Moana? Are you okay?” he asked gently.

Moana knew honesty was probably the best policy here so she forced her mouth to open and responded.

“It hur..hurts.” 

Maui nodded “I know Moana, but only for a moment It'll pass soon I promise.” 

Moana waited.

She trusted Maui, if he told her it would pass then she believed him and sure enough the pain began to ease up.

Deciding the pain was no longer unbearable she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly started to ride him.

Her eyes lit up as the sensation turned from painful to pleasurable.

She increased the speed of her movements riding him hard.

He groans, holding her close, he was trying his best to hold onto his self control, the woman was driving him mad with her still to slow speed.

But he allowed her to go to her own pace knowing this was a first for her, it was new and he didn't want to scare her by pushing her too far.

He instead held her hips and tried to thrust upward into her groaning at the heat of her surrounding him.

Finally Maui’s willpower snapped he could take the slower pace no more.

He quickly pulls out of her and lowers her until the ground.

Kneeling between her legs he cocked her leg up and thrusts his cock back inside her.

He gloried in her cry as he started his own pace he was fucking her hard and fast increasing speed the more he heard her holler.

His breathing became harder and more labor as he pounded into her.

She held onto his neck as he spiraled out of control, he was about to lose it…

The two both cried out together as they each came hard.

He pulled out of her and collapsed beside her in the sand.

Moana crawled closer to Maui and curled up against his chest a smile of deep contentment covering her face as she falls asleep.

Enjoying the feel of her pressed against his he put his arms around her protectively and joined her in sleep.


End file.
